


Tales of a vagabond

by JenaG



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anankos doesn't exist, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Garon is OOC, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenaG/pseuds/JenaG
Summary: Dianne never thought that his mentor would leave her, nor she would end up involved in a war she didn't know about. In the shadow of the battle, never losing the hope to find the only person she cared about, Dianne discovers how no one is safe from misfortunes and that nothing in war can be changed.





	Tales of a vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> My first language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes (tell me if you see any, please). Constructive criticism, for story or writing, is always welcome!
> 
> This first chapter is focused on the main character, Dianne.

"Where...Where is he?"

The girl glanced down at the memo in her hands. Wrinkling it with hopelessness, she remembered those bad written and cold words. And again, she spoke, looking back into some eyes that stared her amused.

"Tell me, please. You should know.", she took a little rest to continue and tried to choose the proper words, "Where Marcus is..."

"I already told you I don't know. This time I'm not hiding anything. That man has always been a mystery to me. Anyway, if you learn anything, don't keep it for yourself...Maybe you could share it with me. Everyone here would be willing to pay to hear about him only for intrigue."

The man grinned, making her frown and stepping back. She already knew how he was, but the only thought of selling the disappear of her mentor as a show made her feel furious.

"Where should I search for him?", she asked, trying to hide her upset.

His hand reached in front of her, open and playful, waiting for her to do something. Immediately, the girl whined, reaching her pocket and pulling out some gold coins.

"These are the only I have"

"Good girl, Dianne." hearing her name from that disgusting fraudster made her cringe, "You should go to Windmire. The wealthiest employers in Nohr are expecting people like Marcus to do dirty work. Just get out of the town, following the west path without getting out and when you reach a large wall, search for the entrance of the citadel. It may take half a day to arrive. At least if you run, kid."

The man laughed, but she didn't pay attention and nodded, turning back. Ready to go.

"Are you seriously thinking to do it? Girl, give up, you aren't going to find him. And also, what are you going to do if you manage to? Take him back? Go with him? He will probably ignore you like--"

"First I'll have to find him" she exclaimed, tightening her hands and running finally out of that dark and filthy lane.

At heart, she knew that maybe, he would. Would he long for the little room in which the two of them lived together? Would he remember the friends he had in every corner of the town?

Would he remember her?

Her legs already felt tired, as she had run to that place at the moment she read the first paragraph of the note. And of course, the fateful sentence was repeating itself in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving you" she muttered with difficulty, trying to assimilate it, as she continued running.

When the light of the town started disappearing, Dianne accepted there wasn't a come back for her. She didn't belong to that place anymore.

The clouded and dark sky of Nohr was the only one observing her journey. A journey she hoped, would end soon. The silence broke by her cry. Her tears blurred her vision. Dianne continued along the rocky path hardly: she couldn't allow wasting more time. Each second passed was less chance to found Marcus. And that is how she continued running until her course of time was lost completely.

Her legs weren't pained anymore; her running became an involuntary movement. Even if she fell into the ground, or had to slow her pace, she continued.

When a big wall appeared in front of her, what she only wanted was to scream for Marcus, but she hadn't got enough air to do it. Her heart beat very fast. Dianne was about to look around for the entrance, but first, something caught her attention. Silence. She turned her head concerned, searching with her sight for anyone near there.

A chill wind breezed around the girl, making her shake in cold. She crossed her arms, trying to maintain the heat of all that she had run.

Dianne walked along the wall, alone and upset. She tried to look for any light which could indicate where the entrance was, but still, that silence bothered her. The atmosphere wasn't okay at all. Immediately, she started walking as fast as she could.

A glow appeared in the dark, and her scare instantly disappeared, turning again into the desire to fulfilling her initial objective. The girl ran faster, extending her left arm as if she could reach that light with it.

Slowly, the shine became larger and larger. A huge entrance appeared. Dianne breathed heavily. Her heart beat fast, and her hands trembled. She still had a bad feeling. And when her eyes searched around the inside of the citadel, that feeling did nothing more than grow.

Houses were on each side of the path, disordered and neglected. The bricks seemed to have lost the color by the passing of time. It gave her the impression that nobody had occupied them for a long time. The areas between each couple of them formed alleys from where Dianne could hear some strange noises. She could recall how once, Marcus told her Windmire was a place fulfilled of life and noise, with people living in happiness, even if they had to cope with painful conditions.

At that moment, she didn't understand how a place like that was possible, but still, that description didn't fit in what she was seeing. Dianne shook her head to release her from the confusion. There was no time to lodge into those things. She had to find someone and ask them. She coughed and supported herself in her knees before starting to walk again. As she advanced, nothing around her changed. There was no one apart from her.

"Is there anyone there?!" she screamed in despair.

But nobody did answer. Tired and desperate, she started to look in the lanes. Dianne didn't even jut out in each one, only peeking and running for the next. She could still hear those noises. Dianne tried to locate the origin of the sounds. But as she continued searching, the noises turned stronger. Scared, the girl walked back, without entering anymore to the alleys. Just focusing on the sounds, she managed to hear yells in the remoteness. Dianne walked as fast as she could straight where she believed to have heard them. Suddenly, she saw how three men and two women, all them from more-or-less her age, were running closer to her.

"Wh-what happens?" asked Dianne worried, they seemed to be very scared, like if they had seen a monster.

None answered, and each one passed next to her, without paying attention, except one of the men.

"Girl!" he said without looking at her, extending a hand with a knife and giving it to her, "Take this, you have to survive!"

"Wh-what? W-wait! Don't go!" Dianne started running again, completely scared and confused, but she couldn't maintain the pace because of the tiredness. The girl pushed herself, trying to reach the others, but she couldn't. The world revolved around her, and slowly, everything faded out.


End file.
